That Guy
by Wordy-Descriptions
Summary: Everybody knows there's always that one guy that can't shut up during a movie. Yeah. Izaya is that guy. Established Shizaya.


**A/N: Hello! So here's a little one-shot to let you know I'm still alive! I've been struggling to find the gumption to jump back into my other stories, so this little drabble is to help me get back into the Durarara! fandom. (Don't worry I never left completely, I've just been getting into other things these past few weeks. i.e Death Note and Shingeki no Kyojin) With luck I'll be back soon!**

**To all those who haven't read my other stories and could care less about my excuses, hello! ^^ Be warned this is a might OC just because I did this more for the fun of it and not to dive deep into their IC psyches. **

* * *

Shizuo and Izaya have a hard time watching movies together. Actually, it would be more accurate to say that _Shizuo_ has a hard time watching movies with _Izaya._ It all stems from the simple fact that Izaya loves to hear the sound of his own voice. This was something that never really bothered Shizuo on any other occasion because, as someone who wasn't much of a talker anyway, he didn't mind having their silences filled by one philosophical rambling or another. However, when he was trying to sit down and watch a movie, he wanted silence, not constant commentary throughout the whole damn thing. He couldn't even pass it off as incessant background noise, either. No, when Izaya talks he makes sure that whatever he says is heard—which makes him a downright awful movie buddy.

"Shizu-chaaan…!" Izaya whined, sounding a whole lot like a very bratty, annoying child to Shizuo's ears. For good measure, he had even draped himself over the back of the couch in a rather dramatic "oh woe is me" fashion. "Watch this movie with me…!" He waved around the DVD case that he held in his hand, his arm flopping comically and childishly.

Shizuo was perched on the bar stool in the kitchen located several feet away, watching the whole thing blandly. "No," was all he said. Admittedly he was mildly amused by the flea's antics, but it wasn't enough to get him to agree.

"Why…!" Izaya whined more, a groan laced in the undertone of his question. "We never spend time together anymore!" He stopped waving the case around and just let his arm fall back down.

"Tch." Shizuo rolled his eyes at the obvious lie. "We're together now, aren't we?"

Izaya pouted. "We might as well be miles apart," he sighed dramatically, causing Shizuo to roll his eyes again.

"Why do you want to do this so badly?" Childish he may be, Izaya usually wasn't the type to act like one—he had too much pride as an aspiring god.

With a sigh Izaya settled back on the couch more comfortably, his legs folded beneath him, and his arms crossed and resting on the back, with his head resting on them. "You've been making it a point recently to never watch a movie with me," he said in a slightly accusing tone.

"So?"

"You don't think I'm a good movie partner," Izaya said bluntly, cutting to the chase.

"So?"

Izaya clicked his teeth. "_So_, protozoan, I plan on changing your opinion of me." So that's what the whole thing was about. Whatever movie Izaya held in his hand was of little importance to him, he really could care less about actually watching the movie, he just didn't want to be "that guy." He didn't mind being considered a bad person to be around in general—it was practically one of the requirements of the job, not to mention he reveled in it anyway because he liked looking at all the discomforted faces when he walked by or stopped to chat. However, he didn't want to be a bad person to be with when it came to the little things, because then they became yet more character flaws, and petty they may be, he couldn't have that.

"You've never cared about my opinion of you before, _flea_," he said, adding his nickname merely to make a point.

"Yeah, well it matters to me now. This little thing called affection has made me care about all the things that go on in that small brain of yours, significantly including your opinion of me." Shizuo held his gaze with a raised eyebrow. Had he not added the veiled sarcasm, Shizuo might've believed him; however they'd been together long enough for him to catch it, and Izaya knew that. Meh, it was a noble effort. "So come sit down and watch this with me," he ordered.

"…" Regardless of his reasoning, Shizuo still didn't want to. He could think of plenty of other things they could be doing that would be less annoying. The sheer determination in Izaya's eyes, though, pretty much sealed Shizuo's fate anyway. He wouldn't be getting out of this one even if he walked out the door right now.

"If it pleases you so, we can watch one of Kasuka's movies instead."

"No," Shizuo said hurriedly. The last thing he wanted was for Izaya to ruin one of his brother's movies for him. Izaya eyed him and finally Shizuo relented. "Okay, fine. I'll watch a stupid move with you." He specifically nodded to the one Izaya had already picked out.

Izaya beamed and hopped off the couch to get the T.V set up while Shizuo shuffled his way over to sit on the couch. When he had everything situated, Izaya bounded back over to sit on the other end of the couch, his feet curled underneath him and a blanket wrapped snuggly around himself.

"…" Shizuo stared at him until Izaya met his eyes curiously. "I thought we were spending time together," he pointed out.

Izaya tilted his head. "We are?"

Shizuo reached over and tugged at the edge of the blanket that was just within his reach. "So what's this, then, ah?"

Izaya smirked. "It is a blanket, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo frowned, unamused. "I know that. Why are you over there?"

Izaya's eyes lit up knowingly. "Does Shizu-chan want to snuggle? How romantic!"

To his credit, he only slightly blushed. "Shut up," he grumbled, letting go of the blanket and leaning back to his side, giving up on the whole thing. The movie wasn't going to last long anyway. "Just start the damn thing." He looked pointedly at the television screen, and remained that way until he felt a warm weight on his side. His eyes flickered down to see the top of Izaya's head against his chest. Izaya didn't say anything as he disentangled his hand from underneath the blanket so that he could point the remote at the DVD player to start the movie; Shizuo equally didn't say anything as his arm draped across the blanket clad informant.

The opening credits appeared on screen to the backdrop of a rather wicked looking forest. "…you picked a scary movie?" Not that it particularly bothered him—Shizuo didn't scare easily—but it was more that a scary movie gave Izaya plenty of ammunition to comment on.

"Go big or go home," Izaya said simply as he adjusted his position to a more comfortable one, effectively snuggling closer. For the record, Izaya didn't scare easily either.

"You realize it's the middle of the day, right? It won't have the same impact—"

"Shh," Izaya shushed him. "I'm trying to watch a movie." Shizuo shook his head, mentally adding that it had never stopped him before.

They were three minutes into the movie and already Shizuo was impressed. In that short amount of time there had been plenty of corny moments that usually had Izaya complaining loudly over, but surprisingly enough the informant had kept his mouth firmly shut.

Add another three minutes and someone's head got cut off. He felt Izaya flinch, not at the gore, but because he no doubt wanted to point out that it took more than one swing from an axe to decapitate someone.

Twelve minutes in and Shizuo could tell that Izaya was seriously struggling now. Obviously nobody would be so stupid as to actually go down into the dark, clearly dangerous basement. And even if they did, they wouldn't be so selfless as to do it alone—without a weapon even. The whole thing was stupid and clearly for plot convenience.

Thirteen minutes in and Izaya groaned in frustration only to be shushed by Shizuo. He wasn't enjoying the movie much either, but that didn't mean he was going to give Izaya leeway.

"Oh come on, now it suddenly rains?" Izaya scoffed.

"Izaya," Shizuo warned.

"What?" He said defensively. "Even you have to appreciate that this is just too cliché." Shizuo said nothing to this, merely keeping a neutral expression while a triumphant one lurked just beneath the surface. "I bet the car is going to break down, too."

It did, actually.

"See? I told you. The axe murderer is going to land on top of the car and then everyone is going to die. We've all seen this a thousand times before. The horror movie industry has seriously gone downhill."

Shizuo poked the top of Izaya's head. "Oi. Shut up."

The axe murderer popped out with a raging, animal like roar, causing the passengers in the car to scream bloody murder. "And you're trying to tell me nobody there even thought to bring a weapon? It's survival one-oh-one. Do you ever see me without my knife? I didn't think so."

Shizuo sighed. "I'm going to stab you with that knife if you don't shut your mouth." It was a threat that was only in vain.

"They are constantly in danger, three of their friends have already been brutally slaughtered, and _no one_ thought 'oh hey! I'm in deep shit right now, I should bring something—anything—to protect me with in case my car breaks down in the middle of the forest while it's raining cats and dogs outside in the middle of the night'? My humans are not that stupid. If I were a movie goer I would be offended. Actually, you know what? I am offended. I am offended on behalf of humanity."

Shizuo face palmed. "Seriously flea, shut up."

Izaya grumbled incoherently under his breath more as yet another person died. "Somebody that stupid deserves it."

"Flea!" Shizuo admonished.

"Well she did," he snapped, his arms firmly crossed.

Shizuo looked at his watch. They were sixteen minutes into the movie and already Shizuo was ready to punch Izaya in the face and then walk out. So much for go big or go home. Shizuo knew that he wouldn't be able to last even twenty minutes without adding his very much unwanted two cents. Shizuo pushed Izaya off of him and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Izaya asked, looking surprised, like his sudden leaving was completely unexpected, no, _uncalled_ for.

"I'm done, Izaya." With his hands in his pockets, Shizuo left the living room and was on his way upstairs to take a nap of defeat.

Izaya reached after him. "Hey, hey, wait a minute! You don't even know who the murderer is yet! I mean," he added with a shrug, "we all know it's that creepy old lady down the road, that's pretty obvious—I mean really, who's that slow?—but you have to stay to make sure!"

Shizuo paused on the third stair and looked back at Izaya. "…just face it, flea. You are a horrible person to watch a movie with."


End file.
